AliceJasper oneshot
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Pretty short, but it is how i visioned Alice meeting Jasper.   Oneshot xx


**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**(~_~) Enjoy! xx**

I watched you, walked towards me, cowardly and shy.

I watched you sit down with your head hung low; it looked as if you were never going to smile ever again. I watched as you played with a loose thread at the end of your shirt. I watched black spots appear on your shirt, from the rain that dripped from your honey blonde locks that lay disarrayed under your hat. I watched your face turn from sadness to loneliness in under a few seconds. I watched as his hair dripped from the pouring rain outside. I watched his back arch, his hands grip the side of the diner counter. I watched and felt his muscles release as i rubbed his upper arm, in a soothing way that felt, was only for him.

"_I would never hurt anyone, Mr. Whitlock_." I told him in a calm voice. He looked at me with sincerity and a slight bit of confusion, possibly caused by me saying his name even though he hadn't said a word. He lowered his head after removing the wet, brown, leather hat from his head, in a courteous manner.

"_I have been waiting for you for a long time."_ I watched, as you looked even more confused at me. He looked at me with a pained expression, but his beauty was still remarkable.

_His eyes had so much sorrow in them, but the depth never changed, i looked in as if i had just unlocked my future. _

I watched and listened to your lips as they tried to decipher the meaning of my words.

"_I am sorry ma'am."_ You said it in a Texan tone that had finally tuned itself with my ears.

I told you not to worry but you still had that apologetic look that was dug deep in your blood red eyes.

I watched as you smiled for the first time. You lit my world on fire, the beauty of him sent my flying, and I could hear the angels sing for me, I could see that everything was going to be ok, if he was by my side. My day was perfect now that i had met the stranger of my visions, dreams and fantasies. I took your hand that was still clenched tightly to the diner counter and held it in mine; i suddenly felt peace, whole, hope.

I watched your face as your eyes detached them from mine, to the next of a helpless 4 year old that sat at the closest booth, drawing. You were thirsty, i watched as your lips twitched, desperate to catch the blood, pounding through the human's neck.

"_Do you want to go?"_ I asked, catching your attention from the frail human.

"_Where?"_ You asked in a distracted tone.

"_Away from here, maybe the woods?"_ I knew he would say yes, i saw it all.

"_Alright, why are we going to the woods?"_ You asked in a subdued voice.

"To hunt?" i said in an obvious voice, forgetting that he hunted humans.

"Oh." Was all he said.

I watched as you rose from your stool, and put a hand out for me, signalling for me to follow, so i did. We walked out the diner, into the pouring rain. We sat at the bus stop and waited.

"What is your name, miss?" you suddenly asked, i had completely forgotten to tell you about me, but because I felt, i knew you inside out.

"My name is Alice Mary Brandon." I told you. I watched your face change from a defensive look that could shoot anyone down, to a sincere look that would melt anybody's heart.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Miss Alice." You looked at me, with the look of love that reflected mine although i felt my love had gotten stronger it the last two seconds.

We sat at the bus stop for over an hour getting to know each other, missing two of the buses that were going to our spot. We spoke about my past and yours.

I had not noticed but the sun began to rise, which was not good.

I stood up, and looked at the wall with the timetable on it, searching for the next bus that was due in the next three minutes, i was about to turn, when i felt a large figure behind me. I turned slowly, but was caught up with a pair of warm, soft lips moving against mine, i instantly moved with them, i knew it was Jasper, but i was not expecting it to happen so quickly. His hands moved up my back to come around to my neck, simultaneously my hands wrapped around his waist securing him there. He broke away too quickly for me. I saw him give a gentle smile as if he had wanted to do that since we had met.

"I love you Miss Brandon." You said to me in a tone so beautiful it rung through my ears, like church bells.

I smiled,

"I love you too." I stood on my tiptoes and continued the lost kiss that, he decided to interrupt. Beside the fact that our bus had once again for the ninth time arrived.


End file.
